


One Night

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the heart wants what the heart wants, even if it's only for a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Disclaimer:** SGA is owned by all the grand high Mucky Mucks. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made from this ficlit. Any similarity to any other story not my own is coincidence.

 **Title:** One Night  
 **Genre:** Stargate Atlantis fliclit, sparky romance/angst  
 **Rating:** PG-13 for implied sexual situations  
 **Timeline:** Sometime in the future?  
 **Author's Note:** Reference to season 2(The Long Goodbye) Again, written before season 4 was staring us in the face, soooo...

* * *

_So for one night, is it alright, that I give... you; My heart, my love, my heart; Just for one night;  
My body, my soul; Just for one night; My love, my love; For one night, one night, one night_ -The Corrs-

 

* * *

**_“Elizabeth?” John asked_** in a sleep blurred voice, running his hand through his tousled dark hair as he answered his door.

“You almost died,” she practically whispered, looking down to her clasped hands before she raised her own quiet eyes to meet his bemused ones.

Puzzled by the statement and the expedition leader’s presence at his door so late at night without it being an emergency, John found himself speechless.

“You nearly died,” she repeated. “You were so close to dying that Carson said that it’s a miracle you survived.”

“Elizabeth,” the Lieutenant Colonel replied quietly, still puzzled by her behavior.

“And I just…I can’t…Why?” She asked passionately. “I keep going over and over it, trying to figure it out. And you know what?” She asked the confused pilot before taking a deep breath. “I can’t.”

Finally, John grasped her elbow and drew Elizabeth into his quarters, closing the door behind them.

“Okay, Elizabeth, you’re really not making any sense here,” he told her carefully. “What’s going on? Are you alright?”

John had never seen the usually elegant and reserved diplomat in such a state before.

She meet his eyes once more, and John noticed that they seemed to be shining with unshed tears. It unexpectedly moved him, and he felt the gentle impulse to take her in his arms. Quickly, he squelched the desire and tried to focus on what was happening with Atlantis’ leader.

“Dr. Weir,” he began, hoping that the formal address would help Elizabeth somehow. And it did seem to help the diplomat to focus, though he found himself wondering at the flash of unnamed emotion he saw glimmer for a moment in her beautiful ocean green eyes.

“You almost died,” she repeated once more, her voice calm, but filled with a profound depth of feeling.

“Is this about that little cold I caught?” The Colonel asked in a sudden flash of inspiration, referring to his team’s latest mission.

As usual, it seemed that he had attracted the trouble that Elizabeth claimed he drew to himself like a magnet, and he had managed to catch a near fatal disease left behind in some ruins that he and the team had been investigating.

“A little cold?” She responded, her voice incredulous.

“Well, yeah,” John replied, trying to make light of the incident and giving her a smile meant to charm. “All I needed was a little chicken soup and…” he began before she interrupted him.

“You very nearly died,” she said fiercely, stepping closer to him.

“You keep saying that…” he tried to speak again before she cut him off once more.

“And I hate it.”

“Well, I must say, I don’t exactly relish the thought myself,” he quipped.

“I really, really hate it,” she said quietly, the unshed tears coming back to her eyes as she met his for a moment before she turned her back to him.

“And I keep asking myself why,” she continued, wrapping her arms around herself.

Misunderstanding, and thinking Elizabeth was feeling responsible somehow, John replied, “It was just random chance; bad luck. It’s not your fault. We’re bound to run into some dangers out there we can’t predict. But those are the risks we have to take; all of us.”

He reached for her and carefully turned her back to face him.

“And hey, look, it all turned out okay,” he reassured Elizabeth, giving her a quiet smile. “We got some really cool gizmos outta the deal and McKay’s thrilled. I bet he hasn’t slept in a week he’s so busy in his lab, and probably driving his staff crazy,” John gave the Atlantis leader a lopsided grin, trying to cheer her out of whatever morass of guilt and worry she had fallen into.

“That’s not the _‘why’_ I’m trying to figure out,” she murmured.

John had only a moment to try and puzzle over her statement before Elizabeth unexpectedly reached up to gently take his face in her hands. She drew him into a kiss, her lips warm on his.

“Elizabeth?” John asked as he looked deeply into her beautiful eyes, trying to determine if it really was his friend standing before him, or another entity like Phoebus carrying out some unknown alien agenda.

As if reading his thoughts, the leader of Atlantis smiled softly. “It’s me, John,” she murmured before she drew him down for another kiss.

This time, as Elizabeth’s lips brushed over his, John responded by deepening the kiss and reaching his own hands to her hips, bringing her closer to him. When they finally broke apart, John gave her another of his lopsided smiles.

“We can’t say aliens made us do it this time,” he quipped, his voice rich with emotion.

For a moment, she pulled back, her eyes uncertain. John watched, his own emotions an unexpected whirlwind within him and his heart racing. Then he felt his breath catch when Elizabeth’s lips curved in a sweet quiet smile.

“No, I don’t suppose we can,” she whispered, accepting what was happening with a simple grace before she stepped back to him.

John reached for Elizabeth again, cradling her face in his hands and tangling his fingers in her soft curls. He drew her to him and began to kiss her with a slow, sweet tenderness until they were both breathless before saying softly, “ I’ve wondered what that would be like if it were us,” he confessed.

“And?”

He kissed her passionately in response, murmuring, “Lizabeth,” caressing her name in a way that made her shiver every bit as much as his touch.

“Oh,” she breathed, giving John one of the smiles that had always secretly caused his breath to catch and his pulse to race. Then she kissed him in return, abandoning herself to the need and desire that was consuming them both. But as they reached John’s bed, he pulled back, his eyes intense as he sought out hers.

“Elizabeth, are you sure about this? I mean…” he trailed off as she held a finger to his lips forestalling anything he might have said.

“I want this, John.”

“But…”

Elizabeth kissed him softly. “I want this,” she whispered. “For this one night, I’m sure,” she answered him gently as she reached to slip his black t-shirt off and draw him down onto the bed with her…

_fin_


End file.
